My Heart Will Go On
by 0832
Summary: A Ranma fanfic based on "Titanic". Of course, this is an RA fic. You don't have to R&R if you don't want to, it's not that good anyway.


This is another one of my Ranakane fanfics. It's based on the movie 'Titanic'. Actually, I just changed the names to their own. I'm not sure if Rose has a best friend... if not, then that's an extra bonus for my fic. I mean, I was 6 when I last watched Titanic. There's a little twist. Akane's mom and dad are both dead, and Kasumi is now in charge of Nabiki and Akane. Akane has two sisters in this Titanic fic. Oh and, I made the best friend of Akane have a crush on Ranma's best friend. Here goes: Rose: Akane Jack: Ranma The boyfriend guy who's evil: Ryouga Sister: Nabiki Rose's mom(which in this fic is her sister): Kasumi Jack's best friend: Goku from Gensomaden Saiyuki. Rose's best friend: Sakura, the character I made. Okay, I guess that's it... now go on, read! ---- -My Heart Will Go On- Part One ----  
  
(Scene: On Marina, unloading zone for passengers) All the rich and famous (and some not) had been there. Almost everybody who was somebody was there. Barely anybody could hear their own thoughts. One car, elegant and expensive looking, pulled in. A young girl, 18, stepped out. She had brown eyes, dark blue hair, and fair skin and had a well toned body. Her mother, or more like older sister, stepped out after her; she had fair skin, which her sister probably got hers from, brown eyes and hair tied into a ponytail. A third girl stepped out, sprouting short brown hair and a cool, calm, expression on her face. A similar-looking car pulled up beside the girl's car, this time revealing a girl also 18, with brown hair tied into an informal ponytail, cream-colored skin and emerald-green eyes. The girls eyed each other and then- "SAKURA! SAKURA!" The blue-haired girl said, running toward the girl with brown hair. "Akane! I'd never thought I'd see you here!" The girl, now known as Sakura, said. "Me too!" Akane said. "Hmmm... I thought you and Ryouga would stay together back in New York?" Sakura said, smiling. "Oh, you're just jealous since YOU don't have a boyfriend yet!" Akane said, grinning ear-to-ear. "Akane-chan! It's time to board the ship!" Kasumi, her mother exclaimed. "Yes mother!" Akane said. "Come on Sakura!" Whilst Akane spoke, two young boys appeared on the scene, both appear to be the same age group as the two girls. One was black-haired, with blue eyes and hair tied into a cute little ponytail. The other had brown spiky hair, and had golden eyes. He had a rather nice tan, while the pigtail-clad boy had white skin like the girls. Sakura had paid no attention whatsoever to what Akane said, and stared at the golden-eyed boy. "Hello?!" Akane said, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. "Wait a minute... you like that boy, don't you?!" Akane said, grinning evilly. Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality. "Huh?! Yeah, right!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh? Then why can't you stop staring at him?" Akane said. "He has a familiar personality... so carefree and stupid." Sakura said without thinking. "Huh? You are so weird. I'll ask him. They seem to be well acquainted." Akane said, pointing at the pigtailed boy. "Hey, excuse me?" Akane said. "Huh?" The boy said, confused. He looked at her. She seemed like a first- class passenger. What could she want from him? "My name's Akane." She said, holding up her hand. "Nice to meet ya. My name's Ranma. Saotome Ranma." He said, shaking her hand. "I'd like to know the name and personality of your friend over there. My friend says he's 'carefree and stupid'... she is weird. And she seems to have a little crush on him." Akane said. "Well, for one thing, your friend hit the right button. He is 'carefree and stupid'... And his name is Goku...." Ranma told her more about him. "Ah, I see. Thanks Ranma... is it okay if I call you that?" Akane said. "Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you! Hope to see you on board sometime later." Ranma said politely, shaking her hand. "You too! Bye!" Akane said as she walked away. "Hey Akane! We'd better board the ship now! Let's go!" Sakura practically shoved her into the ship. The girls went their ways, promising to meet at the dinner area. Akane headed for her living quarters, when her boyfriend, Ryouga, stopped her. "Hey Akane!" Ryouga said. He kissed her. "Oh. Hi Ryouga-kun..." She said meekly. "Hon? I'll see you at the theatre later?" Ryouga said. "No, I'm meeting with some friends..." Akane said. "Oh... well okay." Ryouga said, sounding hurt. "See ya!" Akane said. As soon as she unpacked, she made her way to the dining area. She spotted Sakura with some girls. She went on to her friends' table. "Hey! Shampoo? Ukyou? What on earth are you two doing here?" Akane said. "You mean on sea!" Ukyou said, giggling. "Shampoo stop at drop-off before Tokyo. Me go to China. Great-Grandma wait there." Shampoo said. "Me, well, I wanna go see how father is." Ukyou said. "I see, well, I'm glad you're gonna be here, Ucchan! But too bad Sham-chan won't be here long." Akane said. "Yes, me know...sniff... Shampoo miss you all." Shampoo said. "Well-"Akane was cut off by a familiar voice. "Hey Akane! Good afternoon, ladies." Ranma said. "Ranma!" She said while shaking his hand. "Where's Goku?" She said. "Umm, by the snack bar, where he usually is.." Ranma said, pointing his thumb at him. "Man, he is totally perfect for Sakura." Akane said. "That is true!" Shampoo agreed. "Hey Akane! Could you introduce this dashing man to us?" Ukyou said. "Oh! This is Ranma, a new friend. Ranma, that's Ukyou, Shampoo, and of course you've met Sakura." Akane said. "Uh, yeah! Nice to meet you." Ranma said. Goku arrived. "Hello! Hi Sakura!" Goku said. "Hi..." Sakura said. "Akane, I think we should leave this two, Ukyou and Shampoo have left them too." Ranma whispered. "You're right. Let's go for a walk, Ranma." Akane whispered back. As the two new friends made their way out their door, they had bumped into a waiter carrying "Lobster Carillon". It spilled all over Ranma's face. Akane laughed out loud, (LOL) and so did Ranma. Ranma licked his lips. "This Lobster tastes really good!" he said grinning. "Look, it's a good thing I brought some Wipes!" Akane said. She offered to help Ranma wipe it off, and they got every visible piece of food off him. "Hey, you could be a good mother someday." Ranma said in approval. "Hey, thanks." Akane said. "So, d'ya have a fiancé?" Ranma said. "Well, sort of..." Akane said. "Hmm, he's a pretty lucky guy!" Ranma said, grinning. "Oh, stop it." Akane said, blushing. "Hey, I heard there's gonna be a shooting star, on Friday. It's Wednesday today. Wanna watch it together?" Ranma said. "Sure!" Akane said. "Then it's a date!" Ranma said, smiling. Later that night, Akane was safe in her living quarters with her mom. She found all she could think about was Ranma. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. "Ranma. What a strange guy..." Akane said. He's cute, sensitive, funny... I could go on and on... wait- I could go on and on?! What the hell? I'm supposed to be loyal to Ryouga! Akane sat up quickly. "What's happening to me?" Akane said.  
  
Meanwhile, in Ranma's room, something similar was happening. What's happening to me? I usually sleep like a log... now I can't even sleep? Oh kami-sama, help me! Thursday morning came, with the two still searching for the answer in their hearts. Akane woke with a start. She pondered on her last-night-thoughts, but was suddenly interrupted by a gentle rapping sound on the door. "Just a minute!" Akane said, rushing to get dressed. Akane ran to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth. She ran over to the door and answered it. "Hey Akane!" Ranma said cheerfully, yet with a hint of sleepiness. "Hey! What brings you here so early?" Akane said. "Well, I was wondering if I could have the honor of taking this fair maiden to the breakfast buffet this fine morn." Ranma said jokingly. "I'd be glad to, brave knight!" Akane said, playing along with his little joke while smiling. "Great!" Ranma said. "How about us taking Sakura an-" Akane was interrupted. "Goku too!" Ranma said, finishing her sentence. They walked down the stairs into the last class cabins to pick Goku up. They had no trouble picking Sakura up, as she was an early-riser and her quarters were beside Akane's. But Goku, on the other hand, slept like a... snail! (F.Y.I, snails can sleep for three years straight without waking up!) Ranma and Akane had tried to wake Goku up. They tried shouting in his ear, dousing cold water on him, and other things, but the pair had no such luck. Sakura, on the other hand, was luckier. She was able to wake him up by saying: "Hey, look there! It's a GIGANTIC FREE buffet!!" Goku sat up instantly, his blanket still on, exclaiming: "FOOD! AAAAAGH! WHERE?!" Akane and Ranma LOL'd and Sakura grinned. "Food's downstairs. Let's go before the makes those "" hand signs 'Gigantic free' buffet disappears in to thin air." Ranma said sarcastically. "Oh, it will be free! I'm paying." Sakura exclaimed. "Oh, gee, thanks Sakura, but that would be really stupid, 'cause I invited you. I'm paying!" Ranma insisted. "Oh, that's really sweet of you, Ranma!" Akane said, smiling. "Yeah, real nice pal!" Goku said, happy that there was a GIGANTIC FREE buffet waiting for him. "You're paying too, Goku." Ranma said dangerously. "Darn it..." Goku said, annoyed. Sakura and Akane LOL'd. As they walked up the stairs, Akane and Ranma thought about that question in deep in their hearts once more: Did they have feelings for each other?  
  
That's it for the first chapter. You can contact me at asteegnesskonospamyahoo.com. I appreciate your letters. No flames please! I don't think my heart can take it. Flames will be considered spam!! 


End file.
